Northern Guam (Teulia Espinosa)
Northern Guam (Teulia Espinosa) NOTE: This character is completely fanmade, and some of her realitives are fanmade couples. Also, all relationships on this page are completely fanmade. Please do NOT take offense to them or say they are wrong. Teulia is a fanmade character and the personification of Northern Guam. She is a very beautiful girl and is usually getting chased by most of the men. She has a twin sister, Pele Espinosa, whom represents Southern Guam. Appearance Teulia is a tall girl with light brown eyes and brown hair. Her body is very voluptuous and tan from constantly being in the sun. She can usually be seen wearing a bikini top and a wrap around her hips. There is usually always a flower in her hair, but it's color changes with the color of her bikini top and wrap. Personality Teulia is very light spirited and ditzy. She loves her sister and Spain very dearly and would do anything to protect them. Though if someone makes her mad, she can be very bipolar. She likes to spend her days playing on the beaches of Guam and picking flower, unlike her twin sister Pele. Relationships '''Southern Guam(Pele Espinosa): '''Pele is her twin sister, and though they do seem to fight a lot, they both really do love each other. Pele is somewhat jealous of the attention her sister gets from men, but would do anything to help Teulia out. '''Spain(Antonio Fernandez Carriedo): '''Despite him kidnapping her and taking her to his place for 377 years, Teulia fell in love with Antonio and would do anything to protect him. Antonio feels the same way, and though he has to put up with Pele to be with her, he would do anything Teulia asks of him. '''Southern Italy(Lovino Vargas): '''Teulia loves Lovino like a brother and completely supports his and Pele's relationship. Though Lovino sometimes finds Teulia idiotic and annoying, he still thinks fondly of her. '''America(Alfred F. Jones): '''Teulia considers Alfred her older brother, but she sometimes doesn't like him much. Alfred usually shows up at random times to annoy Pele because of his control over them. '''Canada(Matthew Williams): '''Matthew is also one of Teulia's brothers and he thinks very fondly of both Teulia and Pele. Though he sometimes is unseen by them in times of excitement, they are some of the only people who can see him and not mistake him for Alfred. '''Australia(Jack Kirkland): '''Jack is yet another of Teulia's brothers and he thinks fondly of her, but both she and her sister find him strange, mostly because everytime he greets them, he fondles them by accident. In the end, Teulia really does love her brother, but she is somewhat afraid of him. '''New Zealand(Kealin Kirkland): '''Teulia's sister and good friend, Kaelin is a ver important figure in Teulia's life. Usually when they meet, Kaelin is keeping their brother, Jack, off of Teulia and Pele before she is ever able to actually speak to either of them. '''England(Arthur Kirkland): '''Because of Alfred's control over them, and Arthur being Alfred's father, Arthur is considered Teulia and Pele's father. He is somewhat nice to the twins, but he thinks they take after their mother, Francis. Teulia and Pele will also sometimes ask him to do something with magic for them. '''France(Francis Bonnefoy): '''Because of he and Arthur's relationship, and his being Matthew's father, Fancis is also considered the twins' father, though they most of the time refer to him as mother. He loves both of them, but he prefers Teulia because of her 'impecable fashion sense'.